Princess
by Major27
Summary: A Prince and her Princess. Shiznat one shot. Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of its characters.

Authors note: Something I came up with a while ago and finally finished. It's short and personally I don't think it's good but whatever. Not important. Enjoy reading it or don't. It's up to you.

**Warnings**: It's rated M for a reason.

* * *

"Why?" Natsuki seethed.

"Why do you insist upon returning to a man who doesn't even care to give you the time of day!" She forcibly grabs the princess in front of her.

"Why marry a man who removes anyone you speak with when he himself speaks to you only out of necessity?" Natsuki angrily shut her eyes and lowered her head still holding onto the princess's shoulders.

"Why give your love to such a man when I, one of the same social stature and rank, can give you so much more?" Her voice cracked and her grip on the girl weakened considerably as she slowly dropped her arms. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and she was lightly shaking from her fury.

Shizuru looked at her with surprise, her bright red eyes were wide as she watched the shaking prince in her own emotional turmoil. Shizuru opened her mouth slightly to speak but her words would not form. She could only stare as the girl in front of her lifted her head and emerald eyes pierced her soul with a longing she had never felt before.

"Why do you refuse to love me as I you?" Shizuru looked away from the emotional prince and took a step back hitting a wall softly.

"I…" She held a hand to her breast, over her heart. "I can't." Natsuki looked at her princess with wide eyes tears glossy with unshed tears. Wiping at her eyes with a sleeve she tried to compose herself.

"You can't?" A chuckle. Emerald eyes glistened with pain and frustration.

"Why?!" A shout. The prince took a step forward trapping the princess against the wall. Shizuru closed her eyes tightly feeling the breath of the prince against her cheeks.

"You're…a woman…" It was whispered softly, fearfully. The prince looked up with her jaw hanging open slightly and stared with tearful emerald eyes at her princess. Shizuru still had her eyes tightly shut and gasped as she felt a slightly calloused hand hold her chin and move her head slightly until she felt a soft touch against her lips. Ruby orbs opened slightly to see hooded emerald eyes staring back at her. Those eyes seemed to look through her causing the princess to shiver.

"Tell me," It was a husky whisper from the prince who had taken a step closer and placed her free arm beside the princess's head, her knee pressing between Shizuru's thighs slightly.

"Has your man ever made you feel…" She trailed off as she nipped at her princess's lip and suckled it softly. Shizuru gasped and her eyes were wide as a soft tongue invaded her mouth and massaged her own. Closing her ruby orbs she moaned softly as the prince pressed closer to her. Their tongues danced a sinful dance, playing and chasing the other until the need for air became a necessity.

"The way I can make you feel?" Natsuki whispered as she stroked Shizuru's cheek. The princess watched with hooded eyes as the prince took a step back, raven locks covering cloudy emerald orbs from her view.

"No." The princess let out in a shaky whisper and the prince smiled. Shizuru licked her slightly puffy lips and looked at her prince darkly and holding out her hand.

"Show me again." She grabbed the prince and kissed the other hard forcing the prince's mouth open as their dance began again. The princess ran a delicate hand through raven locks and rubbed the nape of her prince's neck. Natsuki groaned and broke their tantalizing kiss to move down and suck softly at Shizuru's neck. The princess stared at the ceiling in a daze as her prince sucked and nipped her way down to her slightly exposed chest. Noticing Natsuki's intentions, Shizuru stopped her prince.

"Please." She grabbed the calloused hand.

"This way." She dragged her prince down a long hallway filled with ancient paintings and gold and silver sculptures. Shizuru stopped before a door and glanced around before shoving the doors open pulling her prince inside.

Natsuki wasted no time in working her princess's formal dress off of her. She was too far gone in her princess to notice the delicate patterns or colors that adorned the dress as it was thrown aside. She barely noticed as her long jacket was pulled from her shoulders followed by her black slacks. The two stopped for a moment and stared at the other. Natsuki smirked, Shizuru blushed.

"Beautiful." The prince whispered before pushing her princess back softly upon a plush bed and working the rest of Shizuru's restricting clothes off of her. She kissed her princess's lips sweetly and before traveling slowly to a heaving chest. A hand traced the under side of a pale breast and a breath slowly blew upon it until a pink nipple hardened. A chuckle from the prince. Shizuru moaned and huffed softly.

"Ikezu." Natsuki only chuckled and kissed the other breast before her before licking softly. The prince slid down the princess's body, hands tracing ticklish sides. Natsuki kissed Shizuru's tight stomach and smiled when she traveled further down and captured a soft cloth between her teeth. She smirked at the princess above her as she locked emerald eyes with hooded ruby. Hooking a thumb under the cloth, the prince shimmied a pair of silky red panties off of her princess's legs and smirked as she threw them aside before kissing Shizuru's thighs. Shizuru gasped as a hand traveled up her thigh and drew lazy circles next to her center.

"Natsuki." The prince licked her lips.

"Natsuki." The princess raised her voice slightly and let out a moan as a finger pressed against her slightly.

--

"Natsuki!"

A raven haired woman grumbled as she shifted slightly and pulled a pillow over her head as a sweet voice chuckled.

"Ara, Natsuki should wake up now or she will be late." A warm pair of lips kissed the sleeping woman's cheek. Natsuki opened a bleary emerald eye and looked up at her chestnut lover. She rolled onto her back and watched as the Kyoto beauty walked gracefully around the bedroom they shared dressed in a little red dress that made her already heated blood boil.

Natsuki sat up and rested her weight upon her elbows and noticed the black tuxedo Shizuru had set out for her. Shizuru walked back to Natsuki's side and held her lovers cheek in her hand and smiled. Natsuki smirked back and Shizuru's eyes widened softly.

"They will just have to wait." Natsuki pulled the ruby eyed woman on top of her and rolled them over covering them with a sheet.

* * *

Authors note: Like it, hate it, whatever. Let me know.


End file.
